


Лента

by Leytenator



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: M/M, Porn with Feelings, Pre-Canon, Ribbons, Romance, Sensory Deprivation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:42:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23107171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: Когда Гуэйра соглашался на эту игру, он надеялся, что, лишив себя хоть на время зрения, сумеет сохранить рассудок. Он ошибался. Он не видит Мейса, но чувствует его так остро, что тело окончательно перестает слушаться.
Relationships: Gueira/Meis (Promare)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Лента

Лента холодит кожу, щекочет переносицу, стискивает виски. Тугой узел давит на затылок нежным дулом, концы задевают шею при малейшем движении, шелестят тихим шелковым смехом.  
Лента синяя, Гуэйра помнит, а мир за ней – непроницаемо черный, словно броня Опаленных. Лента скрывает все вокруг, лента делает тебя слепым и беспомощным, побеждает легко, играючи, быстрее и действеннее пламени.  
\- Ты здесь? – спрашивает Гуэйра негромко, и собственное дыхание гулко отдается эхом в ушах, мешаясь с оглушительным стуком в груди.  
\- Где же мне еще быть.  
Гуэйра поворачивается на этот вкрадчивый голос, идет на еле различимый смешок, ступая медленно и осторожно, чувствуя, как с каждым новым шагом все туже натягивается другая лента – та, которой он привязан так давно и надежно, что этот узел не развязать и не разрубить.   
Пальцы комкают воздух, будто силясь нащупать невидимую ткань; Гуэйра вздрагивает, когда с ними переплетаются другие, тесно, жарко, заставляя сбиться с шага и дыхания.  
\- Разве я могу пропустить такое зрелище? – спрашивает Мейс тихо, не торопясь высвобождать его ладонь, и тянет на себя, неспешно и неотвратимо, так что остается только послушно идти за ним в пустоту, и тьму, и неизвестность, и жар – как Гуэйра делает каждый день.  
Даже когда глаза широко распахнуты, он все равно не видит ничего вокруг, кроме Мейса. Он пойдет за ним куда угодно. В огонь, в бездну.   
В постель.  
\- Немного левее. Вот так.  
Гуйэра падает на матрас, зарывается горящим лицом в подушки и стонет, когда прохладные пальцы легко ерошат волосы на затылке, ловят концы ленты и дразнят взмокшую шею, оставляют ее в покое и тут же скользят вниз, с нажимом обводя напряженные лопатки.  
\- Расслабься, - просит Мейс, седлая его бедра, и Гуэйра замирает, вдавленный в постель, распластанный этими легкими прикосновениями, связанный по рукам и ногам путами негромкого голоса. – Ну что ты, глупый?  
Мейс наклоняется, прижимаясь к заднице стояком, и Гуйэра стонет громче.  
Нет, это не он глупый. Глуп тот, кто даже без ленты на глазах не замечает очевидного: бесполезно просить Гуэйру совладать со своим телом. Это невозможно сделать, если рядом Мейс.  
Гуэйра хочет вытянуть руки над головой, но пальцы цепляются за одеяло в последней попытке отсрочить падение во тьму, в объятья которой он шагал так необдуманно.  
Думать рядом с Мейсом невозможно тоже.  
Когда Гуэйра соглашался на эту игру, он надеялся, что, лишив себя хоть на время зрения, сумеет сохранить рассудок. Он ошибался. Он не видит Мейса, но чувствует его так остро, что тело окончательно перестает слушаться.  
\- Сними с меня… - хрипит он, с трудом повернув голову, и быстро облизывает пересохшие губы.  
Пальцы осторожно ложатся на затылок, гладят, тревожа узел – и Гуэйру.  
\- Хорошо, - выдыхает Мейс и треплет его по макушке. – Если тебе не нравится – все норм. Сейчас развяжу ленту…  
\- Нет. – Гуэйра мотает головой и снова прячет лицо. – Сними с меня все, кроме нее.  
Мышцы деревенеют от быстрых сноровистых движений, которыми Мейс его раздевает. Гуэйра дергается, будто кукла на шарнирах, резко подается вслед за каждым прикосновением, пытаясь продлить его, продлить изматывающую пытку, на которую сам себя обрек. Которая заставляет его чувствовать себя таким бесконечно живым.  
Бесконечно обнаженным.  
Гуэйра ни черта не видит, но ему кажется, ловкие пальцы снимают с него вместе с одеждой кожу, раскрывают створки ребер и гладят сердце перед тем, как крепко сжать в кулаке.  
Гуэйра ни черта не видит – но слышит достаточно, чтобы член закаменел от прилившей крови. Треск упаковки. Хриплое дыхание. Короткий перестук выроненной на пол крышечки от тюбика со смазкой.  
Когда Мейс укладывает Гуэйру на спину и раскатывает по его стояку резинку, Гуэйра слышит только оглушительный звон. Мейс тяжело опирается влажной от пота ладонью о его грудь, медленно опускаясь на член, и чернота вокруг свивается в кольцо водоворота, поднимает стены и смыкает их куполом над головой, так что не вскрикнуть и не вздохнуть.  
\- Тебе хорошо? – шепчет Мейс ему в губы.  
Целует их нежно, глубоко, и к Гуэйре возвращается способность дышать. И кричать.  
Он не уверен, сможет ли разобрать Мейс в череде бессвязных криков, как ему хорошо. Он не уверен, что то, что сейчас чувствует, можно описать всего одним словом.  
Гуэйра давится новым стоном, силится поднять руку, чтобы ухватиться за горячее, мокрое от пота тело, сжать в объятьях, убедиться, что оно реально, что хрипло дышащая в лицо тьма, изводящая горячечной лаской, имеет плоть. Но руки не слушаются, пальцы пронзают воздух, невидимая лента оплела с головы до ног, спуталась, спутывая мысли, и Гуэйра зовет срывающимся голосом, отчаянно и громко, чтобы его наверняка услышали:  
\- Мейс?  
\- Я здесь, - отвечает тот и сжимает его ладони в своих, опускаясь на член все резче и быстрее. – Я с тобой. Я всегда с тобой.  
В ослепительном свете и непроницаемой тьме, сегодня – и каждый день до конца дней.  
Его глаза завязаны, но Гуэйра видит это будущее ясно и четко.  
Их будущее.  
Мейс вздрагивает и стонет:  
\- Я сейчас… Не могу…  
Гуэйра тоже больше не может.  
Узел не поддается, но ему плевать – ткань вспыхивает под пальцами и с шипением истлевает. Мир обрушивается на него, огромный, сияющий сумасшедшей улыбкой, блестящий каплями пота на коже, влажной полоской зубов меж разомкнутых губ. Широко распахнутыми глазами, которые смотрят прямо на Гуэйру – и видят его всего целиком, таким, какой он есть, каким знает себя и не знает сам.  
Даже если завязать глаза Мейсу, Гуэйра все равно будет чувствовать этот взгляд, где бы ни находился.  
Мейс зажмуривается, закусив губу, и Гуэйра садится на постели, стискивает пальцы на узких бедрах, насаживая его на себя последним рывком, целует плотно сомкнутые веки и обессилено прикрывает свои. Они падают во тьму вместе, вдвоем, тяжело дыша и обнявшись так крепко, сплетясь так тесно, что никому не разорвать и не разрубить этот узел.  
\- У кого-то лицо сейчас треснет, - сонно сообщает Мейс, уткнувшись ему в плечо, и Гуэйра знает: тому не надо смотреть на него, чтобы увидеть улыбку, от которой подрагивают уголки губ и сердце стучит громче и чаще.  
Любовь смотрит не глазами.


End file.
